


His Lifetime

by bloodrunsred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste, Major Character Injury, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: At least she loved him in his lifetime.





	His Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be short and (not so) sweet.
> 
> Am i talented enough to juggle all my stories at once? You bet your ass i am not.
> 
> But yeah tell me how much you hate me in the comments

The battle was over and Hawkmoth was defeated. But instead of the relief she should have felt, instead of smiling and celebrating, she was crying.

  
Over her partner.

  
Chat smiled at her, and she wanted to smile back but his teeth were stained with blood and she just couldn't.

  
“D-don't be sad, My Lady,” he coughed, still staring up at her with adoring eyes, “we won. Right?”

  
She started to nod, but instead shook her head furiously, water blurring her vision.

  
“We haven't won if we're not together, my kitten,” she pressed her fingers to the hole in his stomach, however futile the action was, “please, just hold on for me.”

  
Chat started to push himself up and she wanted to scream at him to _stay still so she could save him_ , only to find her voice wouldn't work. He was resting on her lap now, blond hair stained with mud and blood.

If it were any other time, any other place, she could've pushed him off and giggled at his pout.

  
But instead she held on tighter, kissing his forehead and whispering meaningless phrases.

  
“You know I would normally do anything for you, Bugaboo,” he wasn't smiling anymore but she didn't know if that was worse or better, “but you can't save everyone.”

  
“I can! I'm Ladybug, I'm a hero, just hold on-"

  
“You can't. “ He cut her off. “And I didn't want to go – go like this but-" He started crying too, reaching up to stroke her cheek, smearing blood down her face.

  
“You're not going, please Chaton...” She didn't know what to say, she should have been one of the bystanders watching on fearfully. She shouldn't be fourteen and witnessing her friend, her partner die.

  
“I wish – My Lady – more than anything, that you would have loved me.” He cried, breath coming a little shorter as it finally sunk in.

  
He was leaving and he wouldn't get anything; his dream wedding, his Lady's love, a proper goodbye – God, would he even get a proper funeral? Would people ever know that Chat Noir was more than a hero, more than an entity?

  
At least he knew His Lady did.

  
“I do! I do, Chat, so much, please just-" she gasped pulling at him until he was sitting like a child on her lap- “please.”

  
He smiled, staring at the sky behind her head, the sky that never could compare to the beauty of Ladybug's lovely blue eyes.

The eyes he would never see again.

  
He tried to tell her, tell her how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy, how beautiful she was and how this was how he wanted to go.

Safely in his Love's arms.

The words didn't come.

  
“A kiss?” He said instead, feeling all too cold and wanting her to share some of her warmth that he so adored. “One last kiss.”

  
He expected a protest, for her to just hug him a little tighter, but he smiled as she pressed her lips to his with no hesitation.

  
Just desperation and sadness as their tears mixed, and she tried so hard for her kiss to be a magical one from a fairytale, the one that broke the curse and saved everyone.

  
She kissed him as his body went limp, as his eyes went cloudy and she couldn't feel his heart as she held him tight.

  
She pullled away and threw up, sure that no matter how hard she tried to forget it, his smiling corpse would be tatooed to her brain.

  
She sobbed and screamed, wiping his drying tears away and closing his eyes so she could just pretend he was asleep. Asleep and safe.

  
He smiled at the sky as rain poured down, having died with her love but with the knowledge she would move on. She would move on and marry and have her family and leave him behind.

  
At least she loved him in his lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos!! comments!! im an emotional wreck rn
> 
> should i do an alternate death fic? ladybug instead of chat?


End file.
